Entre tinta y grafito
by Meinelle
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un estudiante de 15 años y con una infinita pasión por el dibujo ¿Podrá lograr su sueño de ser dibujante o se rendirá a medio camino? (AU. En gran parte será comedia)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia será en gran parte comedia, en total contraste a mi otro fic xD (Durante la Guerra) **

**Se lo dedico a mi novio (que me esta dando ideas para escribirlo) y a mi mejor amiga, ya que en parte me inspire un poco en lo que le pasaba a ella en el colegio.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Desde pequeño le había gustado dibujar.

A la par que gateaba, se la pasaba agarrando lápices de por aquí y por allá y rayaba las paredes con una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con la ensombrecida mirada de sus padres al ver la escena.  
Dibujar lo sacaba de los típicos dramas que todo ser humano vive diariamente. Al principio partió con dibujos simples, típicos hombres de palo y animales amorfos sacados de la mente de un esquizofrénico.  
Realmente sentía que no tenía madera para eso, pero lo disfrutaba tanto que no se rindió y se dedicó cada día a mejorar un poco más su inexistente técnica.

Ya con quinces años sus dibujos de seres desproporcionados se habían transformado en casi calcos de la realidad. Dibujaba realmente hermoso, tanto así que cuando dibujaba caras parecía que estas te atravesaban el alma con la mirada.  
Como todo buen adolescente (o saco de hormonas, si queremos ser sinceros) Eren había descubierto el Hentai "casi" por equivocación.  
Debía reconocer que habían algunos dibujos que eran realmente grotescos al punto de que realmente cuestionaba la sanidad mental del sujeto que lo dibujo, y otras en donde la anatomía era tan armónica que se sorprendía.  
Había un autor en cuestión que lo hacía querer buscar más dibujos de este estilo debido a la calidad de sus trazos y lo realista de sus dibujos pero nunca pudo encontrar el nombre real del artista ya que solo firmaba con una pequeña "R" al final de sus mangas.

Al final termino buscando más hentai con la firme convicción de que era solo por el arte.

Si, como no.

Las horas en el colegio se hacían eternas, así que las mataba haciendo uno que otro dibujo en los bordes de sus cuadernos (para pasar desapercibido) o ya cuando el aburrimiento llegaba a su límite sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo descaradamente.

-Eren, te van a regañar...-

- Armin, déjame - Eren chasqueo la lengua y continuo-

El sabía que lo intelectual no era lo suyo. Las ciencias lo aburrían hasta querer suicidarse, la matemática era el vómito mental de un alienígena y la historia era simplemente aburrida, sin más.  
El quería ser dibujante. Su alma estaba hecha de trazos y cada día que vivía era un boceto que tenía que entintarse.  
Estaba segurísimo de eso, así que para el ir a la escuela y tomar atencion era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

-Jaeger-

Eren soltó su lápiz de golpe al sentir como lo llamaban desde su espalda con un tono autoritario que lo hizo tiritar.

-Si sigues así nunca vas a aprender una simple ecuación. No quiero tenerte otro año aquí-

-S-sí, profesor-

Sus companeros se reían. Era algo de todos los días que retaran a Eren por dibujar en clases de forma descarada.

Todos le tenían una mezcla de miedo y respeto al profesor Levi. Los rumores decían que había sido echado de Francia (su país natal) por problemas con la mafia, otros decían que había hecho un pacto con el demonio y así se le había concedido la juventud eterna (teniendo más de treinta años y verse como lo hacía el profesor no lo hace cualquier) y un sin fin de chismes sin sentido que solo provocaban tenerle aún más temor al pequeño docente.

-Ya es mucho, Eren. Entiendo que te guste dibujar pero tienes que controlarte - dijo el rubio mirando al nombrado con preocupación-

-Nadie te reclama nada por leer, Armin.

-Obviamente no. No me pongo a leer en clases cuando debería tomar atencion.

Punto para Armin.

-Bueno, ya. Realmente yo no sirvo para esto. –

-Quedan 3 años más. ¿Puedes soportarlo, no?-

La cara de odio que Jaeger le dedico lo hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Voy un rato afuera. Ya vuelvo.-

Necesitaba un rato para sí mismo. Camino por las escaleras que llegaban hasta la azotea del colegio y se sentó en el suelo contemplando el cielo. Era una mañana realmente hermosa.

Sintió la brisa fresca haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro suavemente.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

_Tres años más y podría dedicarse a su verdadera pasión_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :) Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Irá avanzando algo lento pero espero que les guste. Un abrazo 3 Espero que les guste**

* * *

Ya había llegado el día.

Me encontraba frente al edificio en donde supuestamente comenzaría mi nueva vida de aprendiz de mangaka.

Al final no fue necesario esperar hasta salir del colegio, y todo eso fue gracias a Armin.

Armin hace unos meses me había comentado que había leído en una revista que iban a hacer un concurso para buscar nuevos dibujantes para un estudio del cual, francamente jamás había escuchado. Ya es extraño que me fije en el nombre de algunos autores de mangas o animes, así que simplemente participe tratando de probar suerte sin importarme la reputación de la editorial.

Mande algunos dibujos de mis intentos de mangas y unos bocetos que creía que eran decentes.

Si quedaba seleccionado podía decir que estaba a un paso más cerca de lograr mi sueño.

Finalmente hace una semana había recibido la tan ansiada llamada.

_-¿Eren Jaeger?-_

_-¿Si? –_ Respondí mientras jugaba con el cordón del teléfono-

_-Ha sido seleccionado en nuestro concurso de mangakas jóvenes. Le enviaremos a su correo la dirección en donde será la próxima reunión para que se integre y conozca a sus compañeros de equipo... Felicidades-_

_-Oh… gracias…-_ traté de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible-

Colgaron de inmediato.

Deje el teléfono en su lugar y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras agitaba mis brazos eufórico. Seguramente me debí haber visto ridículo haciendo eso mientras gritaba de alegría, pero no pude contener la emoción.

Lo había logrado. Después de tanto tiempo soñando con una oportunidad así, lo había logrado.

.

.

.

Entre al edificio nervioso. Sentía el sudor en mis manos y como mi corazón se agitaba.

Mire hacia ambos lados de la entrada buscando algún centro de informaciones o algo por el estilo. Me acerque hasta la que aparentemente era la recepcionista, la cual estaba tecleando suavemente en su computadora.

_-Disculpe. Buenos días… vengo por el concurso- _

_-Buenos días, debes ser Eren. Mi nombre es Petra_ – dejo su trabajo de lado y me extendió su mano- _Felicidades. Este es tu primer día pero seguro nos veremos seguido por aquí. Sígueme, te mostraré donde es la reunión._

Estaba infinitamente agradecido.

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía parar de jugar con la correa de mi bolso. Caminamos hasta llegar a un ascensor.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Realmente hablamos cosas muy triviales pero me hizo sentir lo suficientemente cómodo como para entrar a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros con la convicción de que no tendría problemas con ninguno y de que todo iba a resultar como había esperado.

Que iluso.

_-Profesor… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –_ No pude evitar mi cara de espanto al ver sentado al profesor Rivaille-

El solo me miro levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

_-¿Así tratas a tu jefe?-_

"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?"

_-No…no entiendo-_ respondí negando con la cabeza-

_-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé. Tienes problemas con los números y con las palabras. Parece que lo único que se te da bien es dibujar, mocoso-_

_-¿Cómo es eso de que usted es mi jefe?_

_-No creas que solo soy profesor de matemáticas, tengo otras aficiones. Digamos que mi trabajo "formal" es ser profesor. Mi pasión es dibujar. No hagas más preguntas tontas.-_

_-¿Usted es mangaka? –_

_-Genio-_ respondió secamente mientras volteaba los ojos-

Trate de no darle importancia al comentario sarcástico de ese demonio francés y enano.

_-Perdóname, Annie. No te había visto. ¿Tú también ganaste el concurso? – _

_-Yo trabajo aquí-_ respondió en un susurro mientras miraba algunos papeles frente a ella-

Annie era mi compañera de curso. Realmente nunca habíamos hablado ya que es muy reservada y se la pasa con Reiner y Berthhold que están un curso más arriba que nosotros.

Nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que Annie dibujara, así que le pedí que me mostrara los dibujos que tenía en su mano.

Eran realmente hermosos.

Debo reconocer que sentí cierta envidia. Ella ya trabaja aquí sin tener que haber ganado un concurso.

No necesitaba de eso para estar acá.

_-Vaya… son realmente buenos-_

Ella solo sonrió en agradecimiento.

_-Mira, Eren, te explico; tu aquí tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Nada de peros. Debes practicar más tus trazos y el entintado. Tienes potencial pero debes pulirte_- Rivaille me dijo todo con una mirada que haría que cualquiera se sintiera atemorizado-

_-¡Sí, señor!_ –respondí rápidamente-

_-Ya. Es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar.-_

Rivaille se dirigió a la puerta mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con su mano.

_-Ah, se me olvido algo. Recuerda que tienes prueba conmigo el lunes, Eren. Estudia. –_

Esto iba a ser terrible.

.

.

.

_-¿Cómo te fue? –_

_-Creo que no tan bien como yo esperaba, Armin-_

Me miro confundido mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

_-El profesor Rivaille es mi jefe- _

Armin comenzó a toser bruscamente. Le di palmadas en la espalda tratando de que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

_-¿¡El profesor dibuja!?_

_-Dije lo mismo cuando lo vi ahí…-_

_-Vaya… Esto es muy extraño-_

_-Él es extraño-_ respondí riendo_- pero creo que podré lograr muchas cosas estando ahí. Al menos me sirve para practicar y recibir consejos…-_

_-¿Y qué tal los otros en el equipo?_

_-Está solo Annie…-_

_-Annie… ¿Annie Leonhardt?-_

Asentí con la cabeza.

_-Oh… nunca espere que ella dibujara-_

_-Dibuja tan bien que la envidio- _

Seguimos conversando algunos minutos más hasta que Annie se acercó a saludarme. Ahora teníamos algo en común y quizás eso haría que fuéramos más cercanos.

No es una mala persona, así que me alegre de tenerla en el equipo. Una cara conocida además de la del gruñón de nuestro jefe siempre sería bienvenida para mí.

_-Oye Annie, ¿tú qué tipo de mangas dibujas?_ –Pregunte tratando de romper el hielo-

_-Mangas de amor…-respondió de forma inmediata mirando hacia un lado-_

Ella se ve muy ruda como para dibujar cosas así. Me imagine de inmediato alguna escena melosa sacada de alguna teleserie de la hora de almuerzo.

_-Y Ri…digo, el profesor Rivaille. ¿Qué dibuja?-_

_-La verdad es que nunca me ha dicho exactamente. Siempre me dice que ya sabré, pero nada. Es muy cuidadoso con sus trabajos…-_

No me sorprendió. El profesor Rivaille era realmente enigmático así que no insistí más en el tema.

Annie se despidió de mí y me dijo que me esperaría en la salida después de clases para ir juntos hasta la oficina para recibir alguna indicación de Rivaille.

Sentí que olvidaba algo.

_Mierda._

Había olvidado que a la siguiente hora tenía la prueba de matemáticas.


End file.
